<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back From Mordor by ShayMcSudonim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522814">Back From Mordor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayMcSudonim/pseuds/ShayMcSudonim'>ShayMcSudonim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Filk, Gen, Song Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayMcSudonim/pseuds/ShayMcSudonim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of 'Hallelujah' by Leonard Cohen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Back From Mordor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(I am so sorry for ruining the rhyming scheme of this beautiful song, but I wrote the first verse ages ago and my piece of crap brain suddenly decided that I would Know No Peace until I finally finished it.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now, I've heard there was a secret door</p>
<p>That Smeagol used to escape Mordor.</p>
<p>But you don't really care for Smeagol, do you?</p>
<p>First head on up to Shelob's lair,</p>
<p>Sneak past the Orcs, go up the stairs,</p>
<p>And pretty soon you've walked right into Mordor.</p>
<p>Into Mordor.</p>
<p>Into Mordor.</p>
<p>Into Mordor.</p>
<p>Into Mordor.</p><hr/>
<p>Though wise and strong, you still lived in fear.</p>
<p>You looked into the Palantir.</p>
<p>His cold mind in the firelight beckoned to you.</p>
<p>Pinned like an ant 'neath Sauron's gaze,</p>
<p>He broke your mind and turned light to haze,</p>
<p>And now your orders all come straight from Mordor.</p>
<p>Straight from Mordor.</p>
<p>Straight from Mordor.</p>
<p>Straight from Mordor.</p>
<p>Straight from Mordor.</p><hr/>
<p>Well, maybe Eru has a plan,</p>
<p>But all I've ever learned from man</p>
<p>Was how to conquer all but dark temptation.</p>
<p>And it's not a thing you can hide at sea.</p>
<p>It's not meant for the likes of me.</p>
<p>It's settled then. The Ring must go to Mordor.</p>
<p>Go to Mordor.</p>
<p>Go to Mordor.</p>
<p>Go to Mordor.</p>
<p>Go to Mordor.</p><hr/>
<p>You say I saved all Middle Earth,</p>
<p>That I don't comprehend my worth,</p>
<p>And, if I don't, then really, what's it to you?</p>
<p>The sun's gone dim and lost its spark.</p>
<p>I'm cold and naked in the dark.</p>
<p>And, even now, I've not come back from Mordor.</p>
<p>Back from Mordor.</p>
<p>Back from Mordor.</p>
<p>Back from Mordor.</p>
<p>Back from Mordor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>